


Now You See Me, Now You Don't

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: You can't figure it out. Does she like you, or are you her toy to be broken?





	Now You See Me, Now You Don't

On request by Spazerz.

_k m8 came upp with another scenario_   
_Spazerz_   
_cummed upp with another idea(pun intentional btw:P).trapped in da Jorou gumou's sex dungeon._   
_thoughts?_   
_24 hours ago_

 

Fetishes: femdom, bondage, dominatrix, cruelty, mindbreak, mild pain

 

Tags: monster girl, monster girl encyclopedia, jorōgumo

 

You stumbled on the path, quickly regaining your balance before you could drop to the ground and break anything. You stood back up from a squatting position and kept walking.

That was a pretty good afternoon party. Better than you could have hoped for or expected. You could have gone ahead all night, but you really needed to sleep after having that much wine. And a few tequila shots you sneaked from your friends glasses while they were busy laughing drunkenly and 

Your friend has just been promoted to the manager of the entire Mamono Sex Toy Industry, a real honour indeed. Now he would be in charge of all the dildos and vibrators about ten feet long and six inches wide which mamono needed to satisfy themselves if they hadn’t kidnapped – er, shhhhhh, proactively dated the nearest man they could find and kept him as a sex slave, um, husband. He was very skilled in finding out where single mamono were in large numbers and how to keep the vibes at the right level of shakiness to ensure a mamono who used one wouldn’t get up for half an hour. Probably ten to fifteen minutes for an ushi-oni, blue oni, shirohebi, or one of the more powerful, smart, or sappily romantic monster girls. It didn’t seem like much, but considering the average monster girl’s speed and strength, it should be enough time for a man to get away without being proactively dated.

You probably shouldn’t have drunk that much, though. You knew you would regret it in the morning. The last hangover you had left your head heavier than an office building block and with the feeling of a WWE wrestler standing on your forehead. Not something you’d want to repeat again.

You turned a corner and came to the lane which led to your home. A smile crossed your face as you saw your home in the distance, straight up ahead. You couldn’t wait to get there and go to sleep at last. You could deal with any pains and aches in the morning.

‘Excuse me ... sir?’ said a soft, timid voice near you.

You turned around and looked at the person who spoke. She was a figure a little taller than you, dressed in a kimono and a cloak covering her forehead. You could make out a sliver of her face in the setting sun. A smooth, unlined cheek under the cloak, and the hint of a sensual mouth peeked out from under her perfect, slender nose.

You blinked and looked at her. She didn’t seem too dangerous, but you couldn’t be too careful.

‘Yes?’ you asked.

‘I’ve just arrived here to meet my family and I don’t know anyone,’ she said forlornly. ‘Do you know a place to stay?’

You frowned slightly. Sounded like a classic case of having someone hit on you or a tramp about to take you for all you have.

‘Well, there are no hotels or any rest homes around here,’ you replied, wanting to be kind since she did look a little lost. ‘It’s a rather isolated area, and not many people live here. The nearest rented place you can get is fifty miles away.’

‘Oh ...’ she said, her face dropping a little. ‘Thank you, sir, I’ll see if I can get there.’

She turned around and started walking away slowly, shuffling across the ground. You looked after her and your heart wrenched. She didn’t seem cut out for walking normal distances, and who was going to walk fifty miles?

‘Wait,’ you called out to her.

She turned around slowly and looked at you. ‘Y-Yes, sir?’

You hesitated, then walked up to her and stood in front of her. You raised a finger to your mouth and bit a nail, wondering what to say. You generally preferred being alone and all, but she did seem both lonely and desolate. You felt she could probably take care of herself, but you didn’t want to be cruel or uncaring to someone who hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

‘You can stay tonight at my place if you want,’ you blurted out.

She shuffled her feet. ‘Um ... I’m sorry, sir, I’m not sure I heard you right.’

You took in a deep breath. ‘You can stay with me tonight and go to find your family tomorrow morning. I’ve got some extra food left, so you’re welcome to share it. Would you like to join me?’

She moved her feet back and forth across the ground, remaining silent. You sighed and turned away. Maybe you had her worried or something. You might have to sleep in by yourself tonight.

A soft hand grasped your arm as you were about to walk away. You stopped, and then turned around. She had her arm out and was holding yours, her lips curved into a gentle smile.

‘I’d love that,’ she said. ‘Unless it’s too much trouble.’

‘No, no, believe me, it’s not,’ you countered hastily. ‘There’ll be plenty of room. Let’s go.

Her fingers released your arm slowly, letting it drop to your side. Both of you fell into step and started walking the path to your home. Good thing it was straight up ahead.

‘By the way, where do you live?’ she asked.

You pointed to the house which was yours, a couple of hundred metres away from your current position.

‘Oh, my,’ she said, putting a hand to her chest. ‘We’re certainly fortunate.’

You chuckled and moved forward. She reached out a hand and slipped it into yours. You were taken aback, but took it and kept walking, reaching closer to your destination.

‘I’m Lina’, she said, her fingers interlacing with yours. You didn’t know what that was supposed to convey, but reserved your opinion.

‘I’m Anon,’ you responded.

The two of you walked hand in hand to your home, looking forward to the snug and warm environment it would have. 

 

**********************

 

You brought out some tomato basil soup in two bowls from the kitchen, closing the door of the microwave. You walked into the dining room and placed one bowl in front of her.

‘Thank you,’ she said with a slight smile. She picked up her spoon and dipped it into the bowl, raising it to her full lips which you had your eyes on ever since she walked in.

She had taken off her cloak when she entered and hung it on a nail, giving you a better view of her face. She was really beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Her face was almost aristocratic, but the way she moved and talked was at odd with her stellar beauty. Her face was round in a classic ‘cute’ shape, but the porcelain skin and button nose she had was something which kept your attention. Her cheekbones were high, giving her a lean instead of a chubby look. Her chin was pointed, and her eyes were almond shaped and surprisingly captivating. The first time you looked into them, you failed to look away even when she waved a hand in front of your face and asked you if you were okay. Her eyes were dark and extremely soulful, the type which you could look into forever to read or figure out what her secrets were (and never succeed). You were too embarrassed to ask what kind of secrets those eyes hid, since that would sound a bit silly and like heavy-handed flirting, but it did really feel like she was full of hidden treasures which you would like to find out. 

The two of you sat down and finished your soup in silence. You didn’t know each other that well, so there wasn’t much to say. Lina’s and your spoons clattered to the empty bowls at the same time. She smiled and thanked your for the meal. You bowed slightly and picked up the bowls, insisting there was no need to wash up. You went to the kitchen and cleaned the bowls, finishing up the last of the washing-up liquid in your house. Dang it, better remember to buy that tomorrow. 

You went back to the dining room, where Lina was sitting there with her hands behind her resting on the chair, humming a tune. She paused as you walked in. You said it was probably time to sleep in case she was tired.

She stood up and gave a weary, yet captivating smile. ‘Yes, I am. Perhaps it would be for the best.’

You showed her to the guest bedroom towards the back of your house and wished her goodnight. It was still daylight though, because of the whole country following daylight saving time in the few months ahead, and the sun still hadn’t set. You went to your bedroom and closed the door. You threw yourself across your bed and picked up the P G Wodehouse volume you were finishing yesteday. Soon, you were chuckling and roaring with laughter at the antics of the characters in his novels. They never ceased to amuse.

You read on for about half an hour. At around that time, you heard a gentle knock at your door. You walked to the door and opened it to see Lina standing outside, her head bowed and her hands clasped together.

‘Are you okay?’ you asked, wondering what could have disturbed her sleep.

‘Oh, I couldn’t sleep,’ she said, closing her eyes and rubbing them with her palms. ‘I came here because I had a little request of you.’

‘Sure, please do tell me,’ you said, hoping nothing was wrong.

She hesitated. ‘Um ... it’s kind of awkward ... but would you mind if I slept here?’

‘Here?’

‘Yes ... with you. In-in your room, I mean.’

You blinked. No, wait, that wasn’t some invitation. She must have another reasoning behind it.

‘What’s wrong?’ you asked.

She paused for a moment, and then sighed. ‘I dislike sleeping alone. I always slept with – um, had someone else in my room, if not in the same bed. I got used to the comfort of having someone around me in case anything went wrong. I-I hope you don’t mind, right?’

You hesitated. She didn’t seem the type to long for company, sleeping or not, but of course you didn’t know her background. Your bed was big enough for both of you, but was this really okay?

She sensed your indecision. ‘It’s-it’s all right if you’re not comfortable, I wouldn’t want to impose anything on you. I should be fine on the other bed, it’s just that I’m not used to being alone. Good-good night.’

‘Wait!’ you said. She stopped, on the verge of turning around, and waited for your reply. ‘If that’s really what it is, you can come on in. My bed’s big enough, I just haven’t had anyone sleep that close to me before.’

She raises her head and looks at you. ‘Do you really mean that? Because if you’re not comfortable, it wouldn’t be becoming to disturb your rest. You do need your sleep. Just say the word.’

At least she isn’t trying to boss anyone around. You decided that while you weren’t used to, ahem, sleeping with anyone, you could try it for a night. As long as she didn’t snore or kick you in bed, it would be okay.

You nodded and opened your bedroom door wider, inviting her in. She smiled gratefully at you and stepped inside, making her way to your king-sized bed. She took off her slippers gracefully, swinging her long legs up on your bed. You made your way to the other side and sat down, picking up your book. 

‘Comfortable?’ you asked.

‘Oh, yes, completely,’ she said, smiling gently at you, her eyes full of promise. You sensed something else in them apart from her easygoing demeanour, though you pushed it away for now. ‘Thank you very much for allowing this.’

‘You’re welcome,’ you replied with a smile, leaning back against your pillows and opening the book to the page you were reading. 

You kept reading for a while, watching the sun set further and further down. You would need to turn on your nightlamp too in a while. You turned a page and kept reading. Lina turned and tossed on the bed, trying to get a comfortable spot while having two pillows under her neck for support. You glanced over at her occasionally, taking in the bit of exposed leg out of her kimono and the smooth contours of her neck and back. She must have quite the body, although it wasn’t even outlined by her loose dress. You turned back to Wodehouse and kept reading, grinning occasionally at a funny line or wisecrack. 

Just as the sun was setting, Lina spoke up.

‘Um ... if you don’t mind, there’s one more thing I had to ask you,’ she said

You turned your head to her. ‘What?’

She raised the bedcovers and turned to you. ‘Could you help me with this?’

Her kimono was pulsing as if it was alive. You hesitated. What the hell was that thing hiding? You looked at her face, ears, and every other part of her. Apart from her abdomen, everything looked normal; just a normal, beautiful woman taking a nap. Was she ill or something? She had looked perfectly fine when she walked in. A lonely woman in search of her family and shelter had now found it, and was resting for a while before she would set out to find the people in her life and stay with them. She would be taking care of the people who brought her into this world. Right?

The kimono pulsed harder, and the sun finally disappeared over the horizon. Lina turned her face to you. The sight of her face made you leap back in shock, fall off the bed and give a short yelp.

Lina’s eyes were blood-red – not bloodshot, they really had turned completely red now, and there were two more pairs appearing over the first two. Her kimono ripped open completely, revealing her body, and you crawled backwards on your ass as fast as you could, whimpering. Eight spindly legs shot out from under her, and a black-and-yellow spider’s abdomen came out from her waist. It was bizarre and awkward to watch, like your crush suddenly turning into a hag before your eyes. This one was still more beautiful than Cleopatra to watch, but the spider’s abdomen sticking out from behind her was terrifying yet fascinating. She jumped off the bed and scuttled towards you, her spider legs clicking along the floor as she loomed over you. 

‘What’s the matter?’ she asked. ‘Haven’t you seen a jorōgumo before?

You start spluttering, apologising for no reason at all, and trembled as you backed away, finally hitting the wall. You were out of room and options. Lina gave you a smile which was no longer gentle and sweet – it was now sadistic and demanding – and reached out to grab you. Her hand slipped around your shirt and she dragged you to her with a grin that screamed pure evil. Her hands moved in a blur, and your clothes fell to the ground, cut into small pieces. She smiled at your shock and swiped her claws across your underwear, fortunately without damaging anything. You screamed and tried to cover yourself, but her hand intercepted yours and forced it away from your crotch. She looked at your flaccid penis, licking her lips and bringing you closer. She kissed you full on the lips, her hand taking out a silk tie from her pocket and bringing it closer to your cock. She wrapped the length around your manmeat, getting it to wind around you and starting rubbing your dick up and down. With the ministrations of the soft silk around your dong, it didn’t take long for you to reach full mast under her clawed hand. She began jerking you off with the tie, drawing its smoothness over every inch of you. 

You decided she might be going a little too far by raping proactively dating her host, and raised your hand to push her away. She blocked your hand again and slammed it against the bed, strands of sticky silk tying you to the bed. Before you could move or even try to kick her, your legs were also bound. She didn’t give you the chance of protesting, using her silk to tie you up completely by the arms and legs. She even placed her pussy near your hard dick, letting her pussy pour juices all over it and lube it up to be ready. 

‘P-Please,’ you pleaded, the fight gone out of you since she tied you up. ‘Don’t rape me, please, it’s scary. I might get hurt! Please don’t!’

Lina laughed and traced her claws down your collarbone, leaving three thin lines on it and a few drops of blood. ‘That’s the idea, little boy. I’m going to rape you, break your mind, and turn you into my emasculated, pathetic little husband. That’s right, you’ll be treated like this every night, so don’t even think about escaping it. This is your place. It’s where you belong, bound and gagged before me and begging for mercy. Beg me for your life, little one! Beg! It’s what I loved hearing. As long as you beg, I’ll spare you.’ She used her claws to trace a few more lines down your chest, coming close to the nipples. You winced as you felt your nipples sting and become sore with her sadistic treatment and cried out, letting out jumbled sentences begging for mercy and her not to hurt you anymore. Her smile widened with each tearful plea you sent her way, and she kept gasping and getting wetter and wetter with each pathetic plea of yours and promises to be a good boy and not let anyone else touch you. 

After half an hour of this uncaring, sadistic treatment, she decided she’d had enough of your griping and prepared to rape you. You cried out in fear as she grabbed your cock and lined it with her entrance, her cunt letting out a river of hot girlcum all over your penis. You begged and pleaded with her not to do this since it would scar you for life, but she forced herself on you anyway, grinning in pleasure. Your pain and fear was her pleasure, and she didn’t give a fuck either way. Well, she did actually give a fuck, just not the type you wanted. You could only watch sobbing and sniffling a little as she slammed herself down on you, your cock spearing her insides with a single thrust, and started to ride you. Her sadistic grin filled your vision. Her claws grabbed your shoulders and pierced them slightly, leaving slight trails of blood flowing down your chest and back.

You winced with the pain of her sadistic behaviour and moaned under the assault of her pussy, her insides gripping you tightly and bringing you to a quick orgasm. She was drooling and gasping, her spit dripping down on your face and chest while her claws scratched you up. Every time you moaned in pleasure from the feeling of her hot, wet box tightening around and releasing your hard rod pulsing inside her, she would kiss you while nibbling your lips with her fangs, hard enough to sting, or trace a claw down your chest and back to leave a thin line of red down it. And she was really into it. She enjoyed hurting you, and it hurt more to recall that she had been sweet and gentle so far. Until ... until the sun went down. That didn’t make any sense. Why would she change just because it was dark?

Lina suddenly shuddered on top of you and cried out as she came. Her girlcum was completely wetting you, you could feel the bedsheets below you get soaked and she even squirted up to your face as her hips bounced on you without mercy or restraint. Come to think of it, you were restrained anyway, so the irony wasn’t lost on you.

Lina stood up on shaky (arachnid) legs and got off you, her eyes glowing with lust and licking her lips. A drop of blood came out of her mouth as one of her fangs scraped lightly against her tongue, but she didn’t seem to care. She shot silk at your wrists and tied you up further, and then hoisted you up using the silk rope, attaching it to the ceiling. You hung there from the ceiling, trussed up and struggling to kick around. Your legs were still tied, though, so all you managed to do was move back and forth while swinging from the ceiling like a metronome. She grabbed you as she stood up and reached for your nipples, tweaking them with her sharp claws and making you scream in both pain and discomfort. You begged her not to hurt you anymore, she had already had her way with you and even cum from it. She just smiled and grabbed your nipples, pulling them away from your body and making you squeal again. 

‘That’s it,’ she moaned, her eyes half-lidded with lust and leaning closer to your chest. ‘Moan for me, little bug. Scream under my cruel hands.’

You struggled again, trying to break the strong silk of her threads. You couldn’t. She stood there with her hands folded across her chest, smirking as she watched you try to break the restraints. You couldn’t make a single tear in them after a few minutes of shaking around like a belly dancer.

After growing tired of watching you dance back and forth in front of her, Lina grabbed your waist to keep you still and put her head to your chest. Her tongue flicked over your hard nipples, licking around the areolae and giving them a few quick sucks. She took them in her mouth and started tasting them properly, allowing her own saliva to slide down her throat with the savoury sensation of your nubs in her mouth. You were actually starting to enjoy it when her cruelty came to the fore again. She took your right nipple in her mouth and bit down. Even though it wasn’t hard enough to draw blood or cause too much pain, the sensitivity of your nipple made you scream aloud again and start babbling, apologising for whatever you did to make her fiercely horny and promising you would do whatever she wanted for her satisfaction if she would stop hurting you. You feared for your nipples’ intactness. Her only response was that evil smile you were getting used to, and her head moving to your other nipple. You screamed in fear and kept begging her to stop, that you could satisfy her without her having to hurt you. She bit down on your other nipple and you shrieked in fear and pain. She started shaking her head, making engine like noises and pretending to get ready to pull your nipple off. Sobbing, you looked down at her and pleaded once more for her to stop taking pleasure in your pain. She sighed and released your nipple, a pleased, almost happy expression spreading across her face. She wiped her mouth and looked up at you.

‘Your pain is my pleasure, darling,’ she said, her claws tracing over your stomach and piercing them a little. ‘I want to see you cry for me even more, though.’

She leaned down and picked up the silk tie which had fallen down in your frenzied fucking. She wrapped it around your cock again and started jerking you off with it, the silk stroking your hardness and preparing you for the second orgasm in a row. You let out muffled moans as she kissed you deeply while the tie ran along the length of your slick cock. It was completely soaked in your fluids and her juices from the sex. She leaned down and starting biting and teasing your nipples again, making you scream and moan in equal measure. She kept applying her spit to your nipples to keep them wet and let it drip down on the tie and your cock. The soft silk jerking off your member didn’t cease at all, and you felt another huge orgasm building up. It came to a climax when she sucked your nipples gently, using her tongue to keep the nubs hard and licking across your chest. You ejaculated hard all over the tie and her hand, making her coo in delight. To your shock and growing weakness, though, she wanted more. She started stroking your cock again with the tie, taking both ends in either hand and rolling the material over your dick. You remained hard despite two cumshots, unable to resist her stroking or the soft hands brushing over your cockhead. As she kept jerking you off, whispering in your ear about how nice it was to have a helpless man in her bonds and how much it turned her on, leaving some more scratches across your back and chest. You felt a third orgasm build up as you tried to thrust your hips against the feeling of her warm palms smearing juices across your head. Driven by lust and a need to cum all over this dominatrix, you cried out as a third orgasm rocked your body. Your seed spurted out in huge gobs, drenching her palm completely and making her gasp as she had to use both her hands to catch it all. She raised it to her mouth and cleaned it with a few slurping sounds, lowering her hands and showing you the sticky mess on them. She began licking her palms clean in front of you, her eyes squinting in amusement as you gasped and rocked backwards and forwards, desperate to fuck something. After she cleaned her hands, she wrapped the tie around your balls as well and began stroking you once more despite your pleas to let you rest. She didn’t allow any respite, getting you to a fourth, fifth, and sixth orgasm all over the tie, and without ceasing her ministrations. Drained and weary, you looked into her dark eyes and pleaded softly, ‘No more ... please ...’ even as she started stroking you again, getting you ready for a seventh climax. You passed out in the middle of her handjob, your head falling on her shoulder while she was sucking on your earlobe and giggling softly, asking if you liked her that much to ejaculate so much for her.

 

******************** 

 

You woke up, feeling really groggy. Every part of you hurt. Not just your head though, even your pelvis and backside hurt. You were on the bed, the silk covering your wrists and ankles gone, and in the arms of your arachnid dominatrix. Though she seemed normal again, wearing her kimono and hugging you close, rocking your body back and forth. 

You looked up at her, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face and holding you close to her. If only she had been like that last night.

Her eyes opened and met yours. They were no longer red, they were now just as deep and soulful as when you met her. You recalled her behaviour towards you the previous day and cried out in panic, scooting away from her. Looking surprised, she moved forward and gently took your shoulders in her hands, leaning forward to kiss your cheek.

‘What’s wrong, dear?’ she asked.

‘P-Please don’t hurt me again!’

‘Why would I hurt you?’

‘You already did yesterday!’

‘I’m sorry, darling, I must have lost myself. I won’t injure you again, I just want to make you feel better. Here, let me cuddle you.’

‘N-noooooo, please don’t, you’ve already done a number on my nipples again!’

She ignored your protests and hugged you close, her hands running over your body and caressing you. She kissed your cheek softly and pressed your head against her shoulder, stroking your hair. You did feel a little comforted, but still feared her ferocity and ability to strike fear into you.

She did nothing of the sort. She cuddled you close to her and kissed you on the forehead. Her touch was very comforting, as was her gaze. Her gaze was full of love and concern for you. She leaned forward and kissed you full on the lips, caressing your back. She appeared to be without any malevolent intentions for now. What had happened from her behaviour the previous day? She was acting like a loving girlfriend now, but why treat you like a breakable sex toy earlier?

She broke the kiss and smiled at you. She pulled you into her warm embrace and rubbed the back of your head, cooing encouragement to you in a soothing voice. You nuzzled into her breasts, their softness pressing into your face and giving you another erection. You felt it pressing into her thighs and tried to move away, embarrassed, but she didn’t seem to mind. She rhythmically pressed her body against yours and began kissing down your neck, singing a gentle lullaby to you.

‘Wh-why are you doing this?’ you asked.

She smiled and patted you on the head. ‘I just want you to be happy, husband.’

‘H-husband?’ you sputtered. ‘When did we get married?’

The smile never left her face. ‘We had an amazing time last night, didn’t we, husband? Let’s do it again tonight.’

Of course. Sex counted as marriage for a mamono. You were both speechless and fearful at what she would do to you this time.

‘So – we’re married, just like that?’ you asked.

She lifted a hand and ran it over your face in a soft caress from chin to forehead, and then ran it down the side of your face. She stroked your forehead and ran it backwards through your hair with a lot of tender loving care, moving her face to yours and rubbing your noses together. It would be a cute gesture if she hadn’t been breaking you the previous day. 

‘Yes,’ she responded, giving you a swift kiss on the mouth and moving her hands over your back, giving your buttocks a firm, yet warm and loving squeeze. ‘Last night told me how much I fell in love with you, husband. You do feel the same way, right?’

You remained tight-lipped. How were you supposed to fall for a woman who ‘loved’ you enough to carve you up like a joint of ham? You remained silent as she kept singing softly under her breath to you, something about how love joined the world together and could split it apart too. You hardly knew what to say to that. Her love could even kill you.

She sighed when she saw your answer wasn’t forthcoming, and kissed you on the forehead again. She stood up, taking your arm between her soft, slender fingers and pulling you up. You stood up and stumbled along to where she was taking you.

‘Where are we going?’ you asked.

‘For a bath, dear husband,’ she said. ‘Don’t you want to bathe with me?’ She struck a sexy pose, bending over and pouting while holding up her breasts using her palms. You struggled to control the stirring in your pants when you saw her bending over with her cleavage exposed so blatantly to you.

‘I can see you do,’ she giggled, taking your hand again and pulling you along, her fingers gently moving up and down over your forearm. ‘Let’s go to the bathroom now. I want to clean every part of you, and you can clean any part of me you like ... first.’ She walks to the bathroom, her arachnid body tapping away at the floor.

‘What about my wounds?’ you asked.

She turned around, looking puzzled. ‘Wounds, dear husband?’

‘Yes!’ you responded. ‘When we were playing around yesterday, you scratched and bit me! Look –’

Your voice died in your throat. You were looking down at your body. Your smooth, flawless skin and intact nipples. There were no lacerations. Your body was just as it was before the sex.

‘I think you’ve become a little confused, dear husband,’ Lina said. Her smile grew wider. ‘But let’s get cleaned up first, and we’ll talk about what other things are on your mind. I’ll start with a nice back rub. Would you like that?’

You nodded. You didn’t want to remember anything else about earlier, and the feeling of loving hands caressing your back, and then the rest of you, sounded pretty good. You might have a different view from her if she gave you that sort of full service in the bathroom. 

She smiled at you. ‘I’m glad you enjoyed yesterday too, dear. If you like, we could always have repeat sessions every day. I hope you don’t mind me occupying the bathroom with you every day.’ She gave a small giggle after that, opening the door and pulling you in.

You sighed. It was still impossible to explain the events of yesterday, but maybe you could question her about her apparent amnesia after a nice bath and massage. She might be more forthcoming when you teased that needy pussy of hers, and her inflamed nipples which were showing through her kimono right now.

And that’s what you saw for the rest of your life. Now you saw her sadistic side, now you didn’t. She always changed her personality depending on the time of the day, and you felt she was pretending to forget, but it was impossible to prove categorically. You just gave up in a few months from exhaustion and got used to your new lifestyle.

Your pain was her pleasure, and her pleasure, your pain.

 

The End


End file.
